Primeiros Encontros Sydgel
by CellyLS
Summary: AU - Coleção de drabbles e oneshots de universos alternativos onde Sydney e Nigel se conhecem ou encontram-se pela primeira vez. As histórias podem ser lidas separadamente, em qualquer ordem. #first meetings
1. O vizinho na varanda

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Relic Hunter_ – Relic Hunter e seus personagens não me pertencem. Esta obra não tem fins lucrativos.

 **Summary:** Sydney se distrai e fotografa o novo vizinho.

 **Classificação/Gênero:** T; _Festival de Drabbles Casa de Ideas 2ª Edição_ ; Relic Hunter; AU; sydgel; romance, humor; #first meeting, #neighbors, #photographer Sydney

 **Advertências:** Não há spoilers. Fotografias sem consentimento do modelo (temporariamente). Mais informações no meu LJ.

 **N.A.:** Reuni os drabbles do segundo festival com meu projeto de primeiros encontros. Palavra utilizada: camisa.

* * *

 **O vizinho na varanda (T)**

Sydney saiu do banho com a toalha na cabeça. Chegara da corrida há quinze minutos e tinha o dia cheio. A exposição estava chegando, queria entregar as últimas fotos editadas a Karen antes da segunda-feira.

A mulher vestiu uma camiseta velha e gigantesca, que era muito confortável, e foi até a sacada. Enxugou os cabelos sentindo a brisa e a claridade da manhã. Era um sábado de primavera, com céu limpo. O barulho das crianças brincando na pracinha do centro do condomínio ecoava nas paredes até Sydney, junto com o ar fresco, e ela admirou a vista do quarto andar. Pendurou a toalha nos ombros. Estava pronta para tomar café e começar o trabalho. Já tinha as fotografias do parque prontas para os retoques no estúdio.

Foi quando ela notou a cor azul e o movimento na sacada do apartamento ao lado.

As varandas não tinham ligação, ficavam afastadas cinco metros umas das outras. Mas tampouco havia paredes divisórias, então Sydney viu com clareza o homem na varanda à sua direita, afastado do parapeito. Com um dos ombros encostados na parede do apartamento vizinho, ele olhava para o outro lado, de costas para ela. Observava o horizonte visível ao norte do prédio, cujos blocos eram ligados em formato de L.

Sydney admirou-se. Aquele apartamento ficara vazio por pelo menos um ano. Ela cogitara comprá-lo, derrubar a parede que os unia e dobrar seus metros quadrados. Aumentaria o estúdio e voltaria a ter um quarto de hóspedes. Só que teria que abandonar seus planos se o homem pensativo fosse seu novo vizinho.

E tudo indicava que sim, pela expressão corporal, embora ela não visse seu rosto. Ele vestia uma camisa azul de mangas compridas com ótimo caimento e calças claras. Seus cabelos eram esvoaçantes e curtos na nuca. Pela postura, devia ter recém acordado, preparado a bebida da caneca que pendia de sua mão esquerda e se escorado ali na varanda.

Ela sorriu. Também adorava aquela vista. Debateu se deveria perturbá-lo oferecendo bom-dia. Nesse momento, o homem bebeu um gole do recipiente e apoiou os ombros ainda mais na parede, inclinando a cabeça. Virou o rosto em um certo ângulo, a expressão tranquila parcialmente aparente.

Sydney prendeu a respiração.

A mulher andou de ré até o batente. Adentrou a casa, correu para o estúdio abandonando a toalha pelo chão, apanhou a câmera, conferiu a lente e saltou o caminho de volta para a sacada.

Ele ainda estava do mesmo jeito, talvez com sono. Não interessava, o importante era que ela não perderia aquela pose. Apontou a câmera e disparou, registrando várias fotos em poucos segundos. Não satisfeita, regulou as configurações da máquina, com pressa. Voltou a fotografar. E o flash disparou. Mesmo durante o dia, foi fácil distinguir o clarão. A fotógrafa apertou os dentes, vendo o vizinho despertar do transe com a perturbação.

A mulher pulou para dentro do apartamento um segundo antes de ser flagrada.

O homem olhou ao redor alguns momentos. Bocejou, espreguiçou-se e desapareceu através da porta.

Sydney exalou o ar, com as costas pressionadas contra o vidro da própria varanda. Tinha mais material para conferir naquela tarde.

\- x -

Aconteceu mais uma vez.

Sydney não tinha culpa, embora se sentisse – _e estivesse agindo como_ – uma depravada. A iluminação que fizera algo com a figura do vizinho durante a manhã tinha o dobro do impacto com a luz do sol no entardecer. Enquanto preparava a câmera, escondida de novo atrás do batente, ela considerou que ele parecia uma boa pessoa; talvez se pedisse para fotografá-lo, como fazia com as pessoas no parque, ele concordasse em vez de chamar a polícia.

Ela se posicionou para capturar a imagem do homem, espalhado sobre uma cadeira na varanda com as pernas cruzadas e os calcanhares apoiados na grade do parapeito. O vizinho devia não gostar de altura, sempre ficava longe da beirada do resguardo. Como na manhã, ela não via seu rosto, somente a cabeleira bagunçada e agitada pelo vento. Ele continuava com a camisa azul, devia ter chegado do trabalho há pouco tempo.

A mulher regulou o foco e disparou a câmera, deixando para se repreender depois. Tomou cuidado extra para não fazer barulho e não acionar nada indesejado no aparelho. A luz diminuía muito rápido naquele horário, e ela apressou-se em registrar o máximo possível de imagens.

O vizinho se moveu, e ela seguiu batendo as fotos. Estavam ficando boas, embora escuras pela luz alaranjada. Salvaria ao menos parte do material. A mão dele pendeu com um recipiente fumegante, que ele depositou no chão ao seu alcance. Era chá, pelo aroma que se espalhou com a mudança da brisa.

Sydney ficou na ponta dos pés para mudar o ângulo. Ainda melhor. O rosto dele virou, e ela demorou-se um instante estudando-o pelo zoom da lente. Ele tinha um belo perfil. A artista não mostrava rostos em suas fotos e considerou se era tarde para uma exceção. Bateu a fotografia antes de pensar demais, e ele virou ainda mais. Seus olhos eram verdes…

A fotógrafa parou, fitando-o pela câmera. E ele sorriu. "Boa noite." Tinha sotaque britânico e um sorriso simpático. Desconfiado, mas simpático.

O que fazer quando a pessoa que você está fotografando em segredo te apanha no ato? O coração da fotógrafa palpitou.

Ele ainda sorria de leve, curioso. E a demora dela em responder deixava a situação mais inoportuna a cada segundo de chocado silêncio. Sydney não tinha como esconder a máquina em suas mãos direcionada para ele – _inconfundivelmente_ para ele.

Então ela girou o corpo noventa graus. Fotografou o poente uma vez e voltou-se. "Oi!" Abaixou o aparelho. Acenou com a mão esquerda. "Como vai? Eu, ahm, me distraí." Balançou a câmera, como uma idiota. Pensou em se jogar da sacada, mas isso atrairia ainda mais atenção indesejada. "Eu estava fotografando a…" Apontou para o ambiente alaranjado em geral. "Vista."

O homem concordou com a cabeça. Sua expressão ficou mais séria. Ele afastou a caneca no chão da varanda, erguendo-se do encosto confortável. "Espero não estar atrapalhando."

"Não! Não se preocupe." Ela agitou as mãos. "Eu é que peço desculpas. Eu me distraí e fotografei você." Apertou os lábios. Não tinha por que mentir, fora flagrada. "Por favor, não chame a polícia," murmurou.

O inglês juntou as sobrancelhas.

A mulher tentou remendar: " Eu não fotografo rostos. É que a estética da sua posição estava… favorável. E eu tenho uma exposição em alguns dias – não que eu vá expor as suas fotos! Eu não faço isso sem o consentimento das pessoas. É que eu gostei da sua pose." Repreendeu-se por balbuciar. "E da sua camisa." Parou de falar antes de criar mais constrangimento.

Ele a fitava com ar indecifrável. Então passou a mão pelos cabelos, embaraçado. "Você é fotógrafa," concluiu. Apesar da luz, ela percebeu o leve enrubescer na face dele.

"Sim. Eu tenho um cartão da galeria aqui em algum lugar." A mulher remexeu na _case_ da câmera. Encontrou um dos pequenos papéis e… Estavam a cinco metros de distância, a quatro andares de altura. Ele não alcançaria o cartão mesmo que ela se pendurasse no lado externo do parapeito. Sydney exalou o ar. A gafe, o flagra, a última vez que passara por uma situação tão vergonhosa fora naquela expedição em Katmandu. Ela abaixou a cabeça. "Me desculpe." Abriu um compartimento na câmera. "Eu não devia ter fotografado sem você saber. Pode ficar com o cartão de memória."

"Mas e a sua exposição?" A voz dele era grave, porém suave. Ela o fitou, surpresa. "Você disse que não expõe rostos. Minha identidade ficará segura," ele completou.

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Eu posso mesmo usar suas fotos?"

"Eu acho que sim. Se eu puder ver a exposição…" Corrigiu-se na mesma hora: "Digo, não que você tenha que expor as minhas fotos. _Você_ é a profissional. Você quem sabe quais fotos são melhores." Agora sim ele estava vermelho. "O que eu quero dizer é que você é minha vizinha e eu gostaria de ajudar. Pode usar as minhas fotos. Se-se achar que ficaram adequadas."

Silêncio.

Sydney sentiu o próprio sorriso mais que percebeu. "Seria ótimo. Obrigada!" Ela aproximou-se do parapeito mais próximo dele. "Eu sou Sydney." Sentia-se menos como uma criminosa. "Sydney Fox. É um prazer conhecê-lo."

Ele ficou de pé. "Nigel Bailey. O prazer é meu." Permaneceu longe da beirada. Enfiou as mãos nos bolsos da calça.

A mulher apoiou-se no peitoril. "Bem vindo, Nigel. Está gostando do condomínio? Além da fotógrafa excêntrica que mora ao lado, é claro."

Os dois riram, em agradável sincronia. "Sim. Estou terminando de mobiliar." Ele gesticulou indicando a parede. "Desculpe se eu perturbei com barulho nos últimos dias. Ainda estou me acostumando com os horários. É a primeira vez que moro em um apartamento."

Sydney balançou a cabeça. "Não se preocupe com isso. O que você faz? – Se não se importa, é claro."

"Sou assistente de ensino, em Trinity."

Ela sorriu. Conhecia várias pessoas daquela faculdade. "Faço atividades no campus, vez e outra…" Observou a reação dele. O homem não demonstrou aborrecimento, então ela completou: "Talvez nos encontremos por lá."

Nigel sorriu. "Seria ótimo."

Ela assentiu, contente. Mordeu os lábios. "Então eu vou…" Apontou por sobre o ombro com o polegar. "Obrigada por me deixar usar suas fotos. Vou editá-las e se ficarem boas, te mostro."

O inglês concordou e levantou a mão num breve aceno. "Ok. Bom trabalho."

Sydney afastou-se do parapeito, agradecendo.

Ambos se deram as costas, mas a mulher espiou novamente antes de entrar. Ele sentara-se na cadeira.

Nigel apanhou a caneca e olhou para o sol, que lançava os últimos raios do dia no horizonte. Ficara pensativo, como naquela manhã. Só que desta vez Sydney via o sorriso tranquilo em seu rosto.

A fotógrafa levantou a câmera. Regulou o aparelho e parou.

"Nigel?"

O homem virou-se para ela, sem soltar a caneca. Sorriu, aguardando.

Ela bateu a foto. O flash iluminou todo o ambiente, e ela afastou o aparelho. "Boa noite."

Ele concordou com a cabeça. "Até logo."

A mulher foi para o estúdio. Depois de horas, deu-se conta que as últimas fotos mostravam apenas o rosto dele olhando para ela. E ficaram ótimas.

Ela sorriu. Separou todas e ergueu os ombros, pronta para levá-las até o apartamento vizinho. Passou em frente ao espelho e se encolheu com a visão. Precisava pentear o cabelo enozado e vestir uma roupa decente em vez da camiseta de pijama surrada… que ela vestia desde aquela manhã.

Opa.

\- Fim -


	2. Perseguidor

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Relic Hunter_ – Relic Hunter e seus personagens não me pertencem. Esta obra não tem fins lucrativos.

 **Summary:** Sydney é "perseguida" no caminho até a estação de trem.

 **Classificação/Gênero:** T; _Festival de Drabbles Casa de Ideas 2ª Edição_ ; Relic Hunter; AU; sydgel; romance, humor; #first meeting

 **Advertências:** Não há spoilers. Menção a agressão física leve.

 **N.A.:** Reuni os drabbles do segundo festival com meu projeto de primeiros encontros. Palavra: trem.

* * *

 **Perseguidor (T)**

O inverno e o frio traziam a noite cada vez mais cedo. Sydney percebia isso com crescente frustração desde que a última visita ao mecânico a deixara sem carro e sem dinheiro. _"Mais um dia,"_ ele falava, _"A peça vai chegar amanhã,"_ o senhor Robins prometia, limpando a graxa das mãos em um trapo mais sujo que elas.

Assim que conseguisse a vaga em Trinity, Sydney compraria um carro novo e, com a bênção das horas-extras remuneradas, pagaria o seguro e nunca mais dependeria de transporte público. Especialmente no inverno. Especialmente à noite. Sozinha.

Ela reparou que começaria a nevar. Ajeitou a gola do casaco, prendendo o calor ao seu redor enquanto caminhava, e relembrou a última etapa da entrevista que acabara de realizar na faculdade. Estava a um passo de lecionar, ter a vida que sempre quisera. Seguiu contente, vendo no relógio do telefone que se aumentasse o ritmo chegaria no horário exato para o próximo trem.

As luzes dos postes públicos começaram a acender pelo caminho, acompanhando a morena no trajeto rápido. Faltavam duas quadras para ela alcançar a estação quando percebeu que alguém a seguia.

O sujeito aproximava-se a cada passo. Ele acompanhou cada curva que Sydney fez, sem se preocupar em ser silencioso.

Quando ela acelerou, ele fez o mesmo, e a mulher espiou sobre o ombro para ter uma ideia da aparência e do tamanho do perseguidor.

Não era alto ou largo demais, ela conseguiria enfrentá-lo se precisasse. Contudo, o casaco escuro escondia muito dele, assim como o cachecol e a touca cinza, então poderia estar armado por baixo daquilo tudo. A iluminação dos postes brilhou sobre os dois, deixou suas respirações brancas no ar gelado e impediu que ela visse a face dele com clareza.

O homem inclinou a cabeça, percebendo a atenção que recebia dela. Sydney virou-se de novo para frente. Tinha poucos minutos para chegar à estação.

Então ouviu ele acelerar ainda mais o passo.

A mulher fez o mesmo. Só que o homem agora tentava alcançá-la a qualquer custo. Ela não precisou de mais que isso para decidir. Ao chegar na última quadra antes da estação, diminuiu os passos. Aguçou os ouvidos. Quando o sujeito estava prestes a alcançar o seu lado, Sydney girou e aterrissou um cruzado de direita no pescoço dele.

O homem caiu para trás, levando as mãos para a garganta. Aterrissou com o traseiro no chão frio, tossindo.

Sydney encarou o homem, rapaz, e partiu dali ao ver que ele não tentaria revidar. Deixou o sujeito ainda no chão e entrou na estação. Venceu as escadarias segundos antes de o vagão do trem fechar as portas. Se tivesse demorado mais um segundo pelo caminho, estaria presa ali até o próximo trem chegar.

O veículo entrou em movimento, e ela viu pelas janelas a plataforma vazia e o mesmo homem descendo as escadas apressado e desajeitado. O sujeito observou o trem partir, sem chance de alcançá-lo, e parou de correr, mancando e alisando a garganta, sem fôlego. Escorou uma das mãos nos joelhos. Foi quando o vagão de Sydney deixou a estação e ela não mais o viu.

A morena respirou aliviada. O trem, cada vez mais rápido, encontrou a neve que começava a cair pela cidade, e Sydney sentiu-se segura.

\- x -

Fazia uma semana, e ela estava de volta em Trinity. Conseguira. Aquele era seu novo escritório, sua nova secretária – Claudia –, seus novos colegas – Professora Miller, Professor Silva. Faltava apenas preparar as aulas e começar a carreira que ela tanto almejava. Nunca mais teria que atender aos caprichos do antigo chefe, o Professor Harrison. Agora seria ela a ter um T.A. para explorar.

Ela sorriu. Era modo de dizer. Considerava-se um ser humano infinitamente mais decente que o velhote e pretendia ser a melhor chefe daquela faculdade, mesmo que só para despeito dele.

Miller mostrava um dos auditórios à morena, quando quem parecia um aluno adentrou a sala antes do horário de aulas, carregado de pastas e papéis. Ele cumprimentou a Professora mais velha. Quando largou os documentos sobre a escrivaninha perto do quadro negro, diante de Sydney, arregalou os olhos. Ela fez a mesma expressão, e apontaram um para o outro:

 _"Você!"_ disseram, ao mesmo tempo.

A professora Miller observou-os, assombrada, e os dois começaram:

"Você me agrediu no caminho pra estação!"

" _Você_ que estava me perseguindo!"

"Perseguindo? Eu me atrasei, precisava pegar aquele trem, e você simplesmente me atacou!"

"Correu atrás de mim durante metade do caminho. O que queria que eu fizesse?!"

"Você me deu um soco na garganta! Eu podia ter morrido!"

Ela pôs as mãos na cintura. "Me desculpe, eu devia ter sido mais delicada. Devia ter esperado até ser abordada _por um homem estranho no meio da noite e arrastada pra um beco!_ "

Ele agitou os braços. "Eu não pude falar por dois dias! Torci o tornozelo, quebrei o telefone e quase peguei uma pneumonia esperando pelo próximo trem naquele frio!"

"É o que ganha por perseguir os outros, seu inglês tarado!"

"O _quê_?!" A voz dele desafinou. "Foi você quem parou e me atacou, sua- sua doida violenta!"

"Você correu atrás de mim!"

"Eu corri porque eu ia perder o trem!"

"Que bom que já se conheceram!" a professora Miller interrompeu. Os dois lembraram que havia mais alguém na sala e recuaram um passo. Sydney acertou a postura, ajeitando o casaco do terninho, e o homem juntou os lábios, cruzando os braços, emburrado.

Miller pôs as mãos nos ombros dos dois, a expressão constrita. "Vamos às apresentações, _embora pareçam desnecessárias_ ," murmurou a última parte. Tomou fôlego e soltou de uma só vez: "Nigel, esta é a nova professora, Sydney Fox." O semblante do homem transformou-se, em puro horror. A velha senhora continuou, antes que a morena se impressionasse ainda mais com a branquidão crescente do rosto dele: "Sydney, este é Nigel Bailey." A catedrática falou pausadamente, como que aguardando a morena assimilar: "Ele é o seu T.A."

As palavras ecoaram na sala de aula.

Sydney e Nigel estavam mudos.

A professora Miller afastou-se, semicerrando os olhos no aguardo da próxima discussão. Viu nos segundos que se passaram que os dois ainda estavam chocados demais para reagirem e aproveitou-se. "Que bom que as introduções terminaram! Agora eu tenho outras coisas pra fazer, então…" Sorriu apertando os lábios, deu as costas e sumiu dali.

"Então você trabalha aqui", Sydney quebrou o silêncio. "Pra mim," concluiu.

Nigel descruzou os braços, espiou a porta brevemente, como se quisesse escapar dali. "Professora Fox, eu… Eu sinto muito por me alterar há pouco… E na outra noite, por tê-la assustado–"

"Você não me assustou," ela corrigiu. O homem ergueu as sobrancelhas. Sydney jogou uma mecha de cabelos para trás dos ombros. "Eu não estava assustada, eu fui ameaçada e reagi."

Ele acompanhou a correção, assentindo. "Desculpe tê-la ameaçado. Não foi a minha intenção. Eu estava _mesmo_ indo pra estação."

Sydney fitou o assistente por um momento. Viu dentro de seus olhos. Relaxou os ombros. "Desculpas aceitas. Como está o pescoço?"

Ele passou a mão pela garganta, relembrando o golpe. Pigarreou. "Melhor."

A mulher estudou-o de cima a baixo. Ele parecia bem, embora a mancha na pele clara ameaçasse escapar pela gola alta do suéter escuro. E o assistente distribuía o peso do corpo mais sobre o pé esquerdo. Sydney exalou o ar. "Teve sorte, eu podia ter feito muito pior."

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Acredite, eu percebi." Parecia impressionado.

"Eu também sinto muito." Sydney gesticulou na direção dele. "Por gritar."

"Sem problemas, professora." O inglês olhou para o lado e para o resto do ambiente. Alguns segundos se passaram em silêncio.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior. "Você faz aquele caminho sempre?"

"Todos os dias." Ele enfiou as mãos nos bolsos. Fungou uma vez.

A mulher se afastou da mesa. "Certo. Temos muito trabalho a fazer. Preciso da sua ajuda com os livros e pra revisar os planos de aula." Viu que o inglês a encarava. "O que foi?"

"Você não vai me despedir?"

Ela enrugou o cenho. "É claro que não." Nigel a fitou, incrédulo. A mulher bufou. Revirou os olhos e teve que ceder. "Olha, me desculpe por bater em você… E machucar seu tornozelo… e quebrar o seu celular, e… deixá-lo pra trás no frio." O rosto dele já estava mais rosado. Só que ela não soube se por embaraço ou febre. Parecia febre. "Está nevando de novo, e eu vim de carro. Posso… te dar uma carona depois do trabalho. Como desculpas."

Ele fixou-se no rosto dela, surpreso com a oferta da chefe. "Seria… ótimo. Obrigado." E sorriu. Começou de leve, mas o sorriso cresceu atingindo seus olhos e…

Sydney decidiu. Seria a melhor chefe do mundo. A melhor. "Ok, vamos trabalhar." Correu dali, como Miller fizera. Ainda estava muito cedo, precisava de café antes que tomasse alguma decisão estúpida por se distrair ainda mais com o novo T.A.

Olhou para o lado, e ele a acompanhava sorrindo ainda mais.

Certo, a dose do café seria dupla.

\- Fim -


	3. Uma má chefe

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Relic Hunter – Relic Hunter e seus personagens não me pertencem. Esta obra não tem fins lucrativos._

 **Summary:** No caminho para a faculdade, Nigel é atropelado por ninguém menos que a Professora Fox.

 **Classificação/Gênero:** T; _Festival de Drabbles Casa de Ideas 2ª Edição_ ; Relic Hunter; AU; sydgel; hurt/comfort; #first meeting, #hurt Nigel

 **Advertências:** Não há spoilers. Atropelamento. Mais informações no meu LJ.

 **N.A.:** Esta fanfiction faz parte do Projeto Primeiros Encontros e também do Festival de Drabbles Casa de Ideas, no LJ. Palavra: cama.

* * *

 **Uma má chefe (T)  
**

Ele estava atrasado. Revisar sua tese, organizar as anotações do próximo seminário, reunir todos os documentos, corrigir e carregar a pilha enorme de exames e ainda comprar o café no caminho para a faculdade era sobrecarga de tarefas. Até mesmo para ele. Nigel Bailey pensou na sua má sorte enquanto aguardava o sinal de pedestres ficar verde numa das esquinas próximas à universidade. Além da montanha de obrigações, ele compulsoriamente caminhava o trecho de duas quadras entre a cafeteria e o campus todas as manhãs, pelos últimos dois meses.

O inglês bufou, tentando equilibrar no mesmo braço uma das bolsas de documentos e o copo que continha a mistura supersofisticada da bebida de nome estranho, que invocava no barista aquela careta de dessatisfação em _todas as vezes_ que ele recitava o pedido. Passar por aquele suplício de manhã era a garantia de sua chefe que ele tivesse sua tortura matinal antes mesmo de vê-la.

Nigel ajeitou o peso de uma das bolsas sobre o ombro. Via-se duvidando se valera a pena deixar a Inglaterra por isso.

Valia. Estava longe de Preston, qualquer coisa seria uma vantagem.

O sinal abriu enquanto o assistente de ensino ainda recitava mentalmente todas as atividades que deveria completar antes do almoço. As pessoas ao redor começaram a atravessar a rua, impacientes com a falta de iniciativa do britânico, e uma delas bateu no ombro em que ele carregava o computador e demais pastas. Nigel teve alguns milésimos de segundo para decidir e favoreceu seu computador em detrimento do café, na outra mão.

Felizmente não derrubou nenhum deles, mas deixou uma das pastas cair.

O T.A. apanhou os papéis que ameaçaram voar e serem pisoteados – tarefa que não foi fácil dado o seu número limitado de mãos. Talvez se tivesse quatro delas conseguisse completar os caprichos de sua chefe e ainda terminar a tese que, teoricamente, era sua prioridade.

Ao reunir as folhas, Nigel levantou-se para resumir a travessia antes que o sinal dos pedestres fechasse. Ele seria o último a chegar do outro lado, mas ainda tinha alguns segundos.

Só que ele mal ficou de pé, sequer conseguiu dar o primeiro passo, e um carro veio de encontro a ele. O pobre inglês não teve como escolher entre a bolsa com o computador e o copo de isopor, desta vez. O impacto levou tudo ao chão. Foi rápido, e Nigel já estava com o rosto no asfalto.

\- x -

Sydney Fox gostava de viajar, amava suas caçadas por relíquias. Também adorava voltar para casa e sua gata Mafdet. O que não combinava muito com ela era o cansaço que se acumulava com as mudanças bruscas de fuso-horário. Em dias como este, em que ela chegava do aeroporto a tempo de passar pela faculdade e mostrar presença antes do final do expediente, ela descansava apenas depois de ter encaminhado todos os assuntos que precisavam da sua atenção no escritório em Trinity. E, de acordo com sua secretária, muito se acumulara enquanto a professora ficara quatro dias letivos praticamente isolada em um pequeno país da Ásia. Ainda faltavam horas para a mulher se livrar das atividades e ir para casa encontrar sua cama.

Resumindo: Sydney estava cansada.

Mas, em nenhum momento, a mulher considerou-se exausta a ponto de não poder dirigir com segurança. O que não modificava a situação que se desenvolvia bem diante de seus olhos. Ou melhor, de seu para-choque:

Ela atropelou um homem.

O semáforo estivera prestes a dar o sinal verde, os últimos pedestres terminavam sua travessia, e por algum motivo o pé direito da professora resolvera que era hora de arrancar dali. Infelizmente, o mesmo pé não estava animado o suficiente para atender aos comandos dela e pisar no freio quando um homem se erguera do chão e começara a caminhar – o sujeito nem sequer correra e jogara-se na frente do carro; não, apenas caminhara, sobrecarregado de papéis e bolsas.

E embora ela tenha visto o instante exato em que o sujeito seria atingido pelo jipe, o freio foi acionado um instante muito tarde.

Sydney ficou ali, alguns segundos em choque, apertando o volante entre os dedos. Algumas pessoas começavam a se aproximar, e ela atinou a puxar o freio de mão antes de desembarcar do veículo e caminhar na direção da vítima – que, por sinal, ainda não se levantara do asfalto.

Bastou ver a pessoa ali, repleta de papéis sujos de café, que os instintos da mulher entraram em ação. Ela chamou uma ambulância e ajoelhou-se ao lado do homem. As roupas dele não estavam rasgadas e não havia amassados no carro. Ela pediu a qualquer força do universo que por favor impedisse que o sujeito tivesse qualquer ferimento grave.

Ele tentou levantar, desorientado, trazendo uma das mãos para a cabeça. As alças das bolsas ainda estavam enroladas em seus cotovelos, e ele enrugou o rosto. Sydney viu o arranhão enorme no queixo e ringiu os dentes. Aquilo devia doer. "Não se mova, eu já chamei a ambulância." Segurou os ombros dele, mantendo-o sentado. "O que está sentindo?"

O homem olhou ao redor, em meio ao estrago de documentos. "Como se tivessem me atropelado…" Ele fez careta, considerando o fato de estar com uma dor de cabeça estatelado no chão no meio da avenida. Ele olhou para o carro parado a meros trinta centímetros, olhou para ela ajoelhada e aflita ao seu lado, as outras pessoas ao redor. "Espera… Eu fui?!"

Sydney balançou a cabeça, apertando os lábios. "Me desculpe."

"Oh meu deus, eu fui atropelado…" O tom impressionado começou a tomar forma de medo.

Sydney apertou a mão no ombro dele. "Não entre em pânico, a ambulância já vai chegar."

Ele sentou-se propriamente e parou de alisar a cabeça para soltar-se das bolsas. Enxergou a quantidade de papéis espalhados, o café entornado, e embranqueceu. Sydney se assustou, ele já estava pálido, não devia ser um bom sinal a cor fugir ainda mais da fisionomia dele. Ela não precisava que ele desmaiasse. Ou morresse!

O homem desvencilhou-se das mãos dela e das alças das bolsas – todas as três –, tentou engatinhar pelo asfalto.

"O que está fazendo?" A professora, ajoelhada no chão, puxou os tornozelos dele para que ele parasse e sentasse.

"Eu…" Ele catou uma das pilhas de papéis. "Eu vou me atrasar!" Alcançou outra das pastas.

"Ei, ei, quieto. Sem movimentos bruscos!" Ela o impediu de engatinhar e buscar uma pasta que se afastava com o vento dos outros veículos em movimento na avenida.

"Eu não posso me atrasar, a Professora Clark tem um seminário hoje à tarde!" Ele olhou para os lados, aflito, avistou um punhado de folhas voando.

Sydney o segurou, não deixou que ele avançasse e fosse atropelado de novo. Encarou o homem ajoelhado, cujo queixo começava a sangrar. "Você foi atropelado. Tem que esperar a ambulância!"

Ele a fitou, e em alguns segundos desinflou-se. Deixou-se cair sobre os tornozelos, sentando-se no chão diante dela, abraçado aos documentos que conseguira reunir. "Ela vai me despedir." Olhou para o nada, e Sydney cogitou se tanto desgosto podia ser uma sequela do acidente. Ele batera a cabeça, afinal.

Um par de pessoas que observava o ocorrido resgatou e trouxe os papéis soltos. O inglês aceitou o emaranhado amassado e sujo como se aquilo valesse sua vida.

O homem não estava bem. Sydney imaginou por onde andava a ambulância. "Vai dar tudo certo. Vamos passar no hospital e depois disso ela vai entender. Não foi culpa sua."

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Você não a conhece. Eu estou com todas as anotações. Se eu não aparecer pro seminário, minha carta de demissão vai estar sobre a mesa no final do dia."

Sydney franziu o cenho. "Está falando da professora Clark de Trinity?"

Ele levantou o rosto. "Você a conhece?"

Infelizmente, Sydney conhecia. A jovem Professora Clark era um pesadelo para os novatos. E para os outros professores. E para os funcionários. "Eu vou falar com ela. Não se preocupe." Sorriu, passando confiança. Na realidade, tinha um favor ou dois a cobrar da outra acadêmica. "Sou a Professora Fox. Também leciono História em Trinity."

Os olhos dele se arregalaram, assustando a mulher de novo. "Me desculpe, Professora! Eu não a reconheci!" Ela praguejou em silêncio, precisava se acalmar. Não era como se ele fosse ter um ataque ou entrar em coma a qualquer segundo. Estava lúcido, estavam conversando. Daria tudo certo. "Eu estou causando este transtorno," ele seguiu se desculpando. Segurou a cabeça. "Ai!"

"Não se mova. Pode ter algo quebrado."

Ele obedeceu, desta vez. Sydney respirou, aliviada. Então os olhos dele viraram e o homem apagou.

\- x -

A ambulância chegou depois de cinco longos minutos. Sydney sentia o coração latejar em sua cabeça enquanto mantinha o homem imóvel no chão. Uma enxaqueca se preparava. Cansaço e nervosismo não eram uma boa combinação.

As pessoas ao redor ajudaram a afastar os outros veículos e a guiar os paramédicos. Não havia qualquer rastro do sono que a mulher sentira antes do acidente, adrenalina pulsava deixando-a hiperatenta a todo e qualquer detalhe na fisionomia do inglês. Até que os paramédicos assumiram o atendimento e o levaram.

Sydney acompanhou o veículo até o hospital.

\- x -

Ela aguardou algumas horas, e o médico informou que o inglês tivera uma concussão. Ele ficaria bem, só precisava que alguém ficasse de olho nele até a noite. A mulher exalou o ar sentindo o alívio relaxar seu corpo. Estivera tão tensa que os músculos do rosto ficaram doloridos.

Foi até o balcão das enfermeiras perguntar se o contato de emergência do inglês já estava a caminho. Então a situação apenas se complicou.

\- x -

Nigel acordou ouvindo seu nome. Respirou profundamente e viu a pessoa sentada ao lado da maca. Demorou a compreender o que acontecia.

A informação surgiu súbita, ele levantou com rapidez, mas ficou tonto.

"Acalme-se," a Professora Fox pediu. "O médico disse que você já teve alta, mas está com exaustão e por isso apagou durante os exames." Nigel escorou as costas de volta no colchão. "Quando foi a última vez que dormiu, ou descansou?"

O homem levou um segundo. "Eu perdi o seminário." Sentou-se com cuidado desta vez. Embora fosse a cama do hospital, não estava preso a nenhum aparelho. Viu a carteira e o telefone sobre o pequeno balcão ao lado da maca. Esforçou-se para alcançá-los, e estudou a hora no aparelho. O desânimo dele a preocupou.

"Você tem que dormir. Precisa que alguém te monitore nas próximas horas. Teve uma concussão," ela explicou. Continuava sentada, com as pernas cruzadas.

"Eu só preciso resolver umas coisas antes de ir pra casa e…" Olhou para os lados. "Onde estão as minhas bolsas?"

"Estão no meu carro. Quero saber quem você vai chamar pra te acompanhar até a noite."

O inglês ficou de pé. "Não se preocupe, Professora. Obrigado por cuidar de tudo, desculpe atrapalhar seu dia assim."

A mulher balançou a cabeça. "Eu que devo pedir desculpas. Fui eu quem te atropelou." Ele a fitou. O curativo no queixo escondia a ferida, mas parte da bochecha direita estava inchada. "Me desculpe," ela completou.

Nigel olhou para o chão por um instante. "Tudo bem… Pode entregar minhas bolsas? Eu tenho que devolver os documentos pra faculdade." Evitou encará-la.

"Está preocupado com Clark? Eu já falei com ela. Agora quero saber quem vai te acompanhar até. A. Noite." A morena cruzou os braços.

Ele mordeu os lábios. "O que a Professora disse?"

"Está tudo sob controle. Quem vai te acompanhar?"

"Como assim _tudo sob controle_? Ela não vai me despedir?"

"Eu a fiz prometer que não. Quem vai ficar com você?"

Nigel juntou as sobrancelhas. "Como a convenceu?"

"Quem você vai chamar?"

Nigel apertou os olhos, esfregando-os com a mão que não tinha curativo na palma. O cansaço dele era cada vez mais aparente. "Ninguém. Não preciso que me acompanhem. É só eu não dormir."

"Você _tem_ que dormir. Ordens médicas. Está com exaustão."

"Não é tão grave assim. Eu estou bem, posso esperar até a noite."

"Você foi atropelado. É claro que não está bem. Quem você quer chamar? Eu posso fazer a ligação."

Nigel negou com a cabeça. "Obrigado, Professora, mas não precisa fazer isso." Ele foi educado, mas seu tom claramente a dispensava. Enfiou a carteira e o telefone nos bolsos da calça e olhou para a porta com toda intenção de sair sem a ajuda dela, mesmo que cambaleante.

"Me chame de Sydney. Venha, pode me dizer quem você vai chamar durante o caminho. Vou te levar pra sua casa." Ela puxou a cadeira de rodas que aguardava do lado da maca.

O homem suspirou. Sentou-se e deixou-se guiar pela professora. Ele precisava das bolsas. E a oferta de carona era a melhor coisa que lhe acontecia desde o começo da semana.

"Falou mesmo com a Professora Clark?"

Sydney o espiou de canto e sorriu.

\- x -

Os dois chegaram ao pequeno condomínio. Durante o caminho, a mulher não desistira das perguntas, e Nigel já ficava sem ideias de como evitá-las. Ela insistiu em acompanhá-lo até a porta do apartamento e ajudou a carregar as bolsas e pastas pelas escadas até o terceiro andar.

O homem sequer precisou convidá-la a entrar. A mulher pôs as mãos na cintura assim que ambos largaram os documentos. "Então, quem você vai trazer pra te acompanhar?"

Ele desistiu. "Eu cheguei da Inglaterra há três meses e fui soterrado por trabalho. Não tenho quem chamar." Deixou-se cair sobre o sofá. Estava cansado demais para continuar aquela discussão. Uma dor de cabeça crescente o incomodava e tudo o que ele queria era ficar quieto.

"Tudo bem."

Nigel levantou a vista. Sydney permanecia de pé, entre ele e a porta. Ela relaxou os ombros e se aproximou.

"Cheguei de uma caçada e também preciso descansar. Você é minha responsabilidade, posso ficar aqui e te acompanhar por algumas horas." O homem estava sem palavras. Ela sorriu, de novo. "Mas eu vou me apoderar do seu sofá." Puxou o braço dele, fazendo-o levantar. "Você vai pro seu quarto dormir, e eu te acordo daqui a duas horas. Combinado?"

O inglês tropeçou enquanto ela o empurrava delicadamente para a porta aberta do outro cômodo. "Você-você tem certeza?" A possibilidade de se jogar sobre qualquer superfície e dormir sem preocupação era tentadora demais, ele não teria forças para negar a oferta.

"É claro. Boa noite, senhor Bailey. Te vejo em duas horas."

Ele assentiu. "Por favor, me chame de Nigel." E assim que pôs o pé dentro do quarto, ignorou qualquer aviso sobre ter uma estranha no apartamento. Sequer fechou a porta. Arrancou os calçados e mergulhou de cabeça na cama macia que o aguardava. Sentiu o corpo dolorido, mas não se importou. Estava finalmente deitado. Ouviu passos dentro do quarto, mas seus olhos não abriram. Ajeitou o rosto para o travesseiro não encostar no curativo e percebeu a luminosidade diminuir. A professora fechava as cortinas.

Nigel suspirou contente e não percebeu mais nada.

\- x -

O alarme do celular despertou sobre a mesinha de centro, e Sydney sentiu-se um lixo.

O sofá não era ruim, mas o curto período de duas horas de sono, sim. A mulher espreguiçou-se e afastou a manta que trouxera do quarto de Nigel. A sala continuava clara, estavam na metade do dia. Ela bocejou e levantou dali.

Da porta, viu o homem deitado de bruços sobre o leito. As cortinas não bloqueavam totalmente a luz do lado de fora. Sydney entrou no quarto e fez a volta na cama, observando o inglês.

Ele dormia tão bem que ela teve inveja. Ajoelhou-se ao lado da cama e balançou o ombro dele. O homem suspirou, mas não acordou. Ela balançou de novo, e ele enrugou o cenho, rezingando algo incompreensível. "Acorde. Qual é o seu nome e quem é o presidente?"

Os olhos do inglês abriram-se um milímetro. "'quê?"

Ela repetiu e aguardou até que ele respondesse. Completada a obrigação, debateu se seria muito estranho ocupar o espaço vago no colchão ao lado do homem por pura preguiça de caminhar até a sala. Concluiu que ele era inglês e talvez aquilo fosse demais para um primeiro encontro. Riu da própria piada e percebeu que tinha que dormir para voltar a ser um ser humano normal. Nigel dependia dela, e ela precisava estar lúcida de novo em duas horas. Abandonou a cama dele com angústia e voltou para o sofá.

\- x -

Quando o alarme tocou pela segunda vez, Sydney podia jurar que acabara de fechar os olhos. Era impossível descansar daquela forma.

A mulher arrastou-se até o outro cômodo. Sentou-se na beirada da cama e sacudiu o ombro esquerdo do inglês. O homem mudara de posição e deitava de lado, com o rosto na direção da janela. Ele murmurou e escondeu os olhos no travesseiro. Protegeu a cabeça com um dos braços, e a mulher viu o roxo em seu cotovelo. Ele retirara a camisa nas últimas horas e estava com a camiseta de baixo, de mangas curtas.

Ela sentiu-se ainda mais culpada. Podia tê-lo machucado mais, podia tê-lo matado. Balançou a cabeça afastando os maus pensamentos. Realmente precisava dormir. Fez ele acordar, e o homem respondeu às perguntas de maneira correta, porém automática, dormindo. Sydney juntou as sobrancelhas. Escorou-se mais sobre o colchão, próxima dele. Balançou o inglês de novo até ele abrir os olhos.

\- x -

Sydney suspirou. Esticou os braços e alisou os cabelos. Virou para o lado. Um barulho soava de longe. Ela arregalou os olhos e levantou as costas do colchão, apoiada nos cotovelos. Estava no quarto de Nigel.

O homem resmungou com os solavancos e espiou pela fresta do olho. Enrugou o cenho para a mulher deitada ao seu lado, confuso. Voltou a dormir em dois segundos, imune à imagem de uma estranha em sua cama – e também ao som do alarme provindo do telefone sobre a mesinha da sala. A professora deixou o leito e buscou o aparelho.

Anoitecia. Ela acendeu as luzes e viu a cafeteira sobre o balcão da pequena cozinha.

Quando Sydney chamou pela terceira vez o dono da casa, o fez com uma xícara de café em mãos. Não precisava dormir de novo e inverter seus horários. Ela sofreria no dia seguinte, nas oito horas lecionando e corrigindo provas. Como ela odiava corrigir provas. Bebeu um gole do líquido quente e acordou o inglês.

Pela aparência, o homem ainda precisava de mais dez horas de sono. Mas ele estava bem e ela o deixaria dormir a partir dali. Depositou o pedaço de papel sobre o criado-mudo e saiu do quarto.

Ainda estava com inveja. A cama dele era nova, e o colchão era simplesmente uma tentação.

A professora deixou o apartamento e rumou para a universidade.

\- x -

Em Trinity, no dia seguinte, Sydney lembrava do leito que abandonara e bocejava entre as explicações e as correções de provas. Precisava de uma cama nova, a de Nigel era bem melhor.

Perto do meio-dia, ela revisava a agenda, no corredor entre o escritório e a sala de aula, quando se deparou com o inglês.

"Mas o que você está fazendo aqui?!"

Ele deu um passo para trás. Seu rosto estava mais arroxeado na bochecha. "Eu… estou trabalhando."

"Não leu o bilhete? Eu disse que você tinha três dias de folga. Ainda está se recuperando!"

Ele olhou para o lado. "Clark ligou. Ela precisava de… coisas."

Sydney tomou o ar e deu meia-volta. Nigel a seguiu.

"Professora? O que você vai fazer? Não vai falar com ela, não é? Por que você já fez muito por mim ontem, e eu não quero causar mais inconveniências." Ele acelerou o passo para acompanhá-la.

"Isso é abuso, Nigel. Você tem ordens médicas pra sua licença." Sydney estava tinindo.

"Foi um assunto rápido. Não se preocupe. Eu já estava de saída."

Sydney virou-se para ele. "Ela te despediu?" O inglês perdeu o passo, quase caindo. Encarou a mulher com surpresa. "Eu sabia. Eu sabia! Aquela-" A caçadora cerrou os punhos e apertou os lábios. Alunos que passavam pelo corredor os observavam. "Ela não pode fazer isso, Nigel-"

"Ela já fez," ele interrompeu, com a voz baixa.

Sydney balançou a cabeça. "Eu… sinto muito."

Ele enfiou as mãos nos bolsos, os olhos baixos. "Tudo bem. Eu vou encontrar alguma coisa antes da entrevista da imigração."

O rosto da mulher entristeceu-se. Então se clareou, chamando a atenção do inglês. Ele aguardou, sem entender o que aquilo significava. Sydney sorriu. "Eu preciso de um T.A. _Eu_ vou te contratar."

Ele piscou várias vezes, sem dizer nada. Olhou para os lados. "Mas você mal me conhece."

"Você trabalhou pra Clark por três meses. É mais que capacitado."

"Ela não vai me dar uma boa carta de referência."

"Que se dane a referência, nós já dormimos juntos."

Um par de alunos arregalou os olhos, e a morena ignorou a maneira como o inglês tentou esconder o rosto, embora todos soubessem quem eles eram.

"Voltem pra aula," o inglês ralhou. Mas um casal de meninas, no canto perto da saída do departamento, apenas deu uma risadinha e parou para observá-los.

"Você será meu novo T.A.," a morena decidiu. O inglês voltou a atenção para ela. "Agora volte pra casa e só apareça de novo em três dias."

"Mas você tem certeza? Eu-"

"Tenho certeza, Nigel. Vou avisar o RH agora mesmo."

Ele a contemplou, impressionado. Então um sorriso apareceu no rosto dele, repuxando o esparadrapo do lado direito do curativo. Encarou a mulher com gratidão. "Obrigado, Professora."

"Pra você, é Syd." Ela piscou, e mais alunos reuniam-se vendo a interação.

O inglês revirou os olhos, divertido, e assentiu. "Até logo, Syd."

"Descanse bem, Nige."

Ele agradeceu. Ambos se despediram, e ele deu a volta, contente, na direção da saída. Ignorou os sorrisos de canto nos rostos de alguns alunos. Quando chegou na multidão do outro prédio, Sydney o alcançou correndo:

"Nigel! Antes de ir…" Ela retomou o fôlego, chamando a atenção dele e de outros estudantes. "Qual é a marca do seu colchão?"

\- Fim -


	4. Engano básico

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Relic Hunter – Relic Hunter e seus personagens não me pertencem. Esta obra não tem fins lucrativos._

 **Summary:** Na loja de móveis, alguém confunde Nigel e sussurra em seu ouvido.

 **Classificação/Gênero:** T; _Festival de Drabbles Casa de Ideas 2ª Edição_ ; Relic Hunter; AU; sydgel; romance, humor; #first meeting;

 **Advertências:** Não contém spoilers. Mais informações no meu LJ.

 **N.A.:** Reuni os drabbles do segundo festival com meu projeto de primeiros encontros. Palavra: sussurro.

* * *

 **Engano básico (T)**

Nigel Bailey estava perdido na loja de móveis. Precisava de estantes, pratos, toalhas, milhares de coisas, e o burburinho constante já lhe dava dor de cabeça.

O dia da folga antes de iniciar o trabalho de T.A. na faculdade era o único momento livre desde que chegara da Inglaterra. A manada de compradores não o impediria de mobiliar o apartamento. Ele não aguentava mais dormir no colchão inflável e não sobreviveria a outra noite sem uma cama decente.

O britânico deixou-se levar pela multidão da loja, ocasionalmente deparando-se com objetos úteis e lançando-os para dentro do carrinho de compras. Avistou um item muito importante, que o salvaria caso não encontrasse o setor de camas e colchões. Forçou o carrinho contra o fluxo. Conseguiu, quase atropelando dois transeuntes, chegar aos sofás expostos no canto decorado da loja.

Havia vários designs, a maioria grandes demais para sua diminuta sala de estar no apartamento recém-alugado. Estacionou o carrinho ao lado de um casal que admirava um modelo interessante. Era vermelho, mas a mulher folheava o mostrador de cores preso ao móvel, e Bailey guardou seu lugar perto deles – o tamanho do estofado era perfeito, queria ser o próximo a ver as cores disponíveis.

A multidão mudou de direção, como um cardume, e o homem ao lado interessou-se por outro sofá, mais à frente. O inglês achou aquele modelo especialmente horrível, mas o homem parecia mesmerizado.

Nigel aguardou, alternando o peso de um pé para o outro enquanto observava com mórbido interesse o mau gosto do americano.

O sujeito cansou-se do sofá horrível e passou a estudar outro, também horroroso. Então Bailey sentiu a respiração em seu pescoço: "Eles têm cinza. Espero que aguente mais peso que o anterior," a voz sussurrou, arrepiando-lhe a nuca. Ele encolheu o ombro, virando o rosto para a mulher que invadia seu espaço. "Hum, você mudou a loção?" ela murmurou, aproximando ainda mais o rosto; e travou quando levantou os olhos e viu com quem falava. Seu rosto congelou naquela expressão de assombro por vários segundos.

Era a que segurava o mostruário de cores. Tinha a mesma altura de Nigel. Seus cabelos castanhos ondulavam por sobre os ombros e escondiam parte do rosto angular. Ela era muito bonita.

"Ahm…" Os dois se entreolharam, cara a cara.

"Desculpe!" ela disse, afastando-se. "Eu pensei-" Virou para os lados. Avistou o companheiro adiante admirando um sofá verde-limão. Apontou para o sujeito. "Pensei que fosse ele." Sorriu com o rosto constrito.

Nigel pigarreou, ainda estava arrepiado. "Não… Não foi nada."

"Me desculpe, de verdade – Grey!" A mulher virou para frente, puxando o carrinho repleto de almofadas coloridas. Contornou o mostruário para alcançar o outro homem. Enlaçou-o pelo braço, arrancando-o da monstruosidade verde. Espiou Nigel mais uma vez e acenou de forma curta antes de enfiar-se com o parceiro e o carrinho entre as estantes de mercadorias da outra seção.

Bailey exalou o ar, ainda impressionado com o acontecido. Recebeu um cutucão nas costelas, da multidão que passava, lembrando-o de onde estava. Balançou a cabeça, fazendo cara feia. Esfregou as costas e voltou a atenção ao panfleto de cores que…

Estava nas mãos de outro casal.

 _Ótimo_. Passaria o dia todo ali e continuaria sem uma cama.

Conformou-se em aguardar de novo. Matou o tempo revisando os preparativos para o trabalho em sua mente. Queria que sua sorte mudasse no dia seguinte, quando conhecesse a Professora Fox. Sua reputação a precedia, e ele fora afortunado em conseguir o primeiro trabalho com uma arqueóloga prestigiada como ela.

Como ela seria?

Fim


	5. Noite fria

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Relic Hunter_ – Relic Hunter e seus personagens não me pertencem. Esta obra não tem fins lucrativos.

 **Summary:** Sydney ganha abrigo numa cafeteria quando uma tempestade acontece.

 **Classificação/Gênero:** T; _Festival de Drabbles Casa de Ideas 2ª Edição_ ; Relic Hunter; AU; sydgel; romance; #first meeting, #coffee shop

 **Advertências:** Não há spoilers. Mais informações no meu LJ.

 **N.A.:** Reuni os drabbles do segundo festival com meu projeto de primeiros encontros. Palavra: frio.

* * *

 **Noite fria (T)**

Sydney deixou o campus e iniciou a caminhada em direção à estação. Já era noite, e ela ouviu as primeiras trovoadas. O vento frio do começo do inverno penetrou pelo couro da jaqueta da caçadora de relíquias, e ela perguntou-se por que deixara o Havaí há tantos anos quando poderia arranjar emprego numa faculdade por lá.

A mulher fechou todos os botões do casaco e apressou o passo. Precisava de um automóvel. Ainda aguardava o novo veículo depois da perda total do anterior na última caçada. Calculou a distância, e teria que correr se não quisesse que a tempestade a pegasse antes de chegar ao metrô.

Subiu na calçada da rua pacata que contornava a universidade. E, sem qualquer aviso, água gelada despencou sobre a cabeça da caçadora.

Sydney quase gritou com a enxurrada e encolheu-se ao máximo para a chuva não penetrar em suas roupas. Saltou para de baixo da marquise na esquina. Sacudiu os cabelos e a jaqueta rapidamente. Viu a chuva farta cobrindo a rua, mais e mais, e bufou. Bateu a água das botas antes que o frio alcançasse seus pés. Estava encharcada.

As luzes da marquise estavam apagadas. A mulher aproximou-se da vidraça para estudar melhor o estrago. O couro do casaco começou a escurecer, e ela praguejou baixinho, vendo com a claridade que escapava da loja as manchas aumentarem. Sentiu o material da jaqueta gelar conforme absorvia os respingos. Passou as mãos pelos braços e os ombros de novo para se livrar dos vestígios da chuva.

Não era suficiente. Precisava de toalhas. Olhou para dentro da loja. A cafeteria antes da avenida era onde comprava café todas as manhãs, e almoço algumas vezes. Um ótimo lugar, mas estava fechado naquela hora. Lá dentro, poucas lâmpadas permaneciam acesas e havia apenas um funcionário. Sydney nunca o vira antes, ele devia trabalhar somente à noite.

Ela deu as costas para a vitrine e observou a chuva. Parecia estável, talvez demorasse a passar. Teria que chamar um táxi.

Apanhou o telefone de dentro da bolsa e, antes de discar, lembrou que Claudia ainda estava na faculdade quando ela saíra. Mandou uma mensagem para a loirinha perguntando se poderia lhe dar uma carona. Aguardou alguns segundos. Começou a tremer e abraçou o próprio torso. Claudia respondeu:

 _"saio em 15 min 3"_

Sydney suspirou. Demoraria menos se chamasse um táxi. Recebeu outra mensagem da secretária:

 _"O prof Gostoso García está cm aquela camisa d novo! xD"_

A morena revirou os olhos. _"Preste atenção na AULA,"_ escreveu e enviou.

Então a porta de vidro ao lado dela se abriu, e um homem pôs a cabeça para fora. Era o funcionário da cafeteria. "Boa noite. Você não quer entrar?" ele perguntou. Tinha sotaque e uma voz agradável.

Sydney viu por cima do ombro o estabelecimento vazio com as cadeiras sobre as mesas. "Pensei que já estivesse fechado."

"Tecnicamente sim, mas eu estou aqui." Ele olhou para a chuva. Melhorou a postura e encostou-se no batente, diminuindo a fresta da porta para o calor de dentro não escapar. Enfiou as mãos nos bolsos da calça cáqui, por baixo do avental preto amarrado na cintura. Vestia a camisa azul-marinho que era o uniforme do lugar. Sydney leu o nome na plaquinha de identificação sobre o bolso esquerdo do peito. _Nigel_. "Está esperando alguém? Pode se proteger da tempestade aqui dentro."

A caçadora apertou os lábios gelados. Sentia calafrios com a umidade que escorria para dentro das roupas. Olhou para os lados e não viu ninguém por perto na rua. Não era incomum naquela hora e com aquele tempo. Fitou o homem. "Você não me conhece, deixaria eu entrar?"

Ele sorriu, encolhendo os ombros. O frio começava a afetá-lo também. "Já te vi aqui algumas manhãs. Uma cliente é sempre bem-vinda."

A mulher espiou o estabelecimento pela vidraça, ainda indecisa. Não tinha outro lugar para ir, e mesmo que chamasse o táxi ainda esperaria alguns minutos. Mas ela não o conhecia.

"Você pode ficar na porta. Estou terminando de conferir as coisas," ele falou. Deu um passo para trás e encostou a entrada. Voltou para as prateleiras no fundo da loja. Apanhou os produtos de uma caixa e começou a espalhá-los de forma organizada sobre o móvel.

Sydney exalou o ar, sentindo os dentes baterem. Já devia estar com a boca roxa. Trocou o peso de um pé para o outro, e mais um calafrio a fez mudar de ideia. Foi até a porta de vidro e entrou.

O ar lá dentro era quente e cheirava a café. Ela sentiu o corpo relaxar, embora alguns tremores persistissem. Abriu os botões do casaco molhado e deixou o calor do ambiente seco e agradável envolvê-la.

"Você quer um café? Ou um chá?" Nigel perguntou.

Sydney viu o homem atrás do balcão, ele tinha uma prancheta nas mãos e a observava com o cenho franzido, como se estivesse preocupado. Ela balançou a cabeça, negando, e ele abaixou-se. Levantou sem a prancheta, com um par de toalhas nas mãos. "Tem certeza? Precisa se aquecer." Ele fez a volta no móvel e aproximou-se, trazendo as pequenas toalhas.

Ela agradeceu e secou os cabelos e a superfície do casaco. "Eu estou bem. Não quero atrapalhar o seu trabalho. A chuva já está diminuindo."

Ele sorriu e assentiu. "Não se preocupe com isso. Se mudar de ideia, me avise." Girou a tranca da porta. Afastou-se e atravessou a passagem que levava para os fundos da loja.

Sydney ouviu alguns ruídos. Retirou a jaqueta. Manteve os olhos na rua, mas a atenção no homem dentro do estabelecimento. Viu a hora no relógio de parede que ficava sobre o balcão. Se continuasse naquele ritmo, a chuva pararia ou Claudia passaria por ali. Resolveu esperar em vez de chamar o táxi. Escutou passos, e o homem voltou.

O funcionário estava sem o avental. Trocara a camisa do uniforme por um suéter de cor clara e segurava um casaco do qual Sydney teve inveja. Parecia quente, confortável e, principalmente, seco.

"Você pode se sentar." Ele apontou para os estofados que rodeavam a vitrine do estabelecimento. A caçadora aceitou a oferta. Não estava mais tão molhada a ponto de destruir a mobília do local. Nigel não se aproximou muito. Baixou um dos banquinhos, sentou-se e escorou os cotovelos sobre a mesa. "Então. Você trabalha no campus?"

Ela largou as toalhas sobre a mesa diante de si e esticou a peça de couro sobre o encosto do estofado. "Eu sou professora."

O rosto dele se abriu com um sorriso. "Isso é genial. Qual curso leciona?"

"História."

A expressão de admiração no rosto dele se suavizou. O homem olhou para o chão. "Eu pretendo ser professor de História." Sydney afastou os olhos da rua e o fitou. "Pretendia," ele se corrigiu. "Quero dizer… Eu não sei." Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos. "Vim de Londres e acabei aqui. Esta loja ocupa todo o meu tempo, não sei quando terminarei os estudos." Cansaço ocupou a fisionomia dele, mas durou poucos segundos. Ergueu os ombros. "Trinity parece uma ótima faculdade."

Então ele era um barista preso a uma cafeteria, quando seu sonho era lecionar. Sydney resolveu não comentar. "Devia visitar o campus, o departamento de História está sempre aberto." Olhou a hora de novo. A chuva recomeçou e ela tentou esconder a inquietude, mas o homem a observava. Um último calafrio a atacou.

"Eu sei fazer chocolate quente," ele ofereceu, apontando para as máquinas.

Sydney virou a cabeça na direção do funcionário, com a boca aberta. E Claudia mandou mais uma mensagem de texto. A morena arrancou o telefone da bolsa, com pressa: _"Saindo. O prof GG não quis m dar aula particular ToT - Quer carona?"_ a mensagem dizia.

A professora fitou a tela por alguns segundos. Nigel ainda aguardava sua resposta.

Ela olhou para o homem. Olhou de novo para o telefone. Ouviu o barulho da chuva constante do lado de fora. "Chocolate é meu ponto fraco." Levantou-se.

Nigel sorriu e foi para trás do balcão. "Foi a primeira coisa que eu aprendi quando cheguei da Inglaterra. Tia Margaret criou esse jeito especial de preparar a bebida," contou, animado. Reuniu o que precisava com destreza, conhecia bem o que fazia.

Sydney respondeu a mensagem. _"Tudo bem. Vou chamar um táxi."_

"Fizemos adaptações na receita por semanas," o inglês continuou. A professora puxou o banco que ele usara antes e sentou-se diante do balcão. Observou o homem trabalhar. "Demorou até ficar do jeito que ela queria. Pensei que iria engordar uns vinte quilos tomando chocolate todo dia." Ela sorriu junto com ele. Um brilho nostálgico decorava o olhar do britânico enquanto ele preparava as bebidas.

"E como está a sua tia?"

Nigel pausou as mãos sobre os controles da máquina. "Ela se foi no verão passado."

"Eu sinto muito."

O funcionário balançou a cabeça, resumindo a tarefa. "Ela já estava doente há algum tempo. Cuidou de mim quando eu era criança, vim quando soube como ela estava. Tivemos bons meses juntos." Terminou uma das porções. "Espero ter cuidado bem dela." Começou a seguinte.

A professora sentiu simpatia pelo jovem homem. Poderia ser seu aluno. Gostaria que ele tivesse a chance de seguir seu sonho.

Ela aguardou. Observou as mãos dele enquanto trabalhava, o cuidado, a expressão de concentração. Ele lhe oferecia abrigo, provavelmente arriscando seu emprego. Fazia um favor a outro ser humano sem pedir nada em troca. A tia fizera um bom trabalho. Sydney pegou-se apreciando a figura a sua frente. Parou.

Não esperava que aquele fosse seu ponto fraco além do chocolate.

Não. Quantos anos ele tinha? Devia estar no começo dos vinte. _Não!_

Percebeu que o homem falava com ela e balançou a cabeça, voltando a atenção para onde deveria. Nigel poderia ser seu aluno. Cortaria pensamentos impróprios antes mesmo que surgissem.

"… Eu vi a nota de agradecimento do Museu nos jornais," ele continuou, "mal posso esperar pra ver a estátua durante a exposição."

Devia estar falando da relíquia da última caçada. "Não foi fácil resgatá-la, mas valeu a pena," ela comentou.

Nigel trouxe as duas xícaras, depositou uma delas sobre o balcão na frente da mulher. Ela sentiu o aroma do chocolate e a boca salivou.

"Foi você? Você é Sydney Fox?" Ele parecia chocado.

"Não sou o que esperava?" A caçadora provou a bebida e quase deu um gemido. "Está muito bom!" Voltou a beber. Viu que o homem a observava, mudo.

"Eu… não sei o que dizer. Você é Sydney Fox." Ele esticou o braço para balançar a mão dela. "Me desculpe, eu não me apresentei antes. Sou Nigel Bailey. É uma honra, Professora."

Ela aceitou o aperto e voltou a apanhar a xícara, com satisfação; ele conhecia o trabalho dela. Voltou a saborear o chocolate, não queria perder uma gota sequer daquela maravilha. Tia Margaret sabia mesmo o que fazia quando criara o sobrinho e passara a receita.

 _Combo infalível. Velha esperta._

Sydney viu que o homem sorria para a própria caneca, cometendo a loucura de não beber. "Nunca pensei que encontraria a maior caçadora de relíquias nesta cafeteria," ele disse. E então, antes que a professora pudesse negar, dizer que havia outros profissionais tão bons quanto ela, Nigel perguntou sobre as caçadas. Perguntou sobre as relíquias, sobre as aulas e expedições. E durante a conversa que se estendeu, o inglês fez café para ela e bebeu chá, os dois comeram cheesecake e bolo de chocolate.

Os trovões diminuíram.

Sydney olhou para o relógio e se deu conta que já estavam ali há quase duas horas. Ela esquecera-se completamente de chamar o táxi. Voltou a atenção ao homem que ainda ria da forma como ela despistara Stewie em Curanda. Seu coração acelerou. Droga, ele era atraente. Mesmo sem o chocolate.

Mas poderia ser seu aluno.

Se bem que ele não era seu aluno. Nada a impedia.

Não. Ele era jovem demais. Nigel não fazia o seu tipo. Sydney gostava de homens mais velhos. A caçadora estava com trinta, seu interesse era em homens maduros e, depois de tantas aventuras e desapontamentos, mais gentis.

Nigel era gentil. Mas ele tinha muito pela frente. A conversa durante o café provava que era maduro intelectualmente, mas estava na faculdade – ou seja, jovem demais. Ela não se aproveitaria dele. Sydney não precisava de outro relacionamento falido. Quando se envolvesse de novo, seria sério. Seria com o homem certo. O barista era gentil e inteligente, gostava de História, tinha ideais compatíveis com os de Sydney, mas ele era jovem demais.

 _Tia Margaret, por que foi trazê-lo da Inglaterra?_

A mulher encerrou o debate interno. "Não vai ter problemas por me receber e usar a loja dessa forma?"

Ele deu de ombros. "Não se preocupe." Começou a recolher os pratos e xícaras vazios.

Ela semicerrou os olhos. "Vocês não contabilizam isso?"

"É por conta da casa." Ele levou os utensílios para os fundos, onde deveria ser a pia. Voltou e retomou o mesmo lugar, oposto ao dela no balcão.

Sydney o encarou. "Vai sair do seu salário, não vai? Eu não me sinto bem com isso. Quero pagar." Abriu a bolsa para pegar a carteira.

Ele esticou a mão, balançando-a no ar. "Não, não. Eu insisto."

"Pelo menos a metade."

"Por favor, Professora. Foi meu convite."

Ela suspirou. Aceitou a gentileza, mas não queria explorá-lo. O homem já estava sobrecarregado com horas-extras, ao que parecia, não queria que ele gastasse dinheiro com ela. Até porque ele poderia ser seu aluno… Tia Margaret devia estar de olho, fazendo cara feia para a caçadora de relíquias aproveitadora.

Sydney não agiria de forma a ser mal-entendida. Aquilo não era um encontro, embora parecesse um. Ficou de pé. "A tempestade passou, está na hora de eu ir. Muito obrigada pela companhia e pelo café, Nigel."

"E a sua carona?"

"Eu ia chamar um táxi, mas sem chuva posso continuar até a estação."

"Eu preciso limpar aqui antes de fechar, ou a Karen me mata de manhã." Ele juntou os farelos de sobre o balcão.

O homem fazia hora-extra e ainda voltaria cedo no outro dia? Sydney sentiu-se ainda mais culpada por aproveitar-se do tempo em que ele deveria estar descansando. Tia Marge definitivamente a assombraria. "Desculpe te atrasar assim. E bagunçar tudo."

"Nada disso. Eu agradeço pela noite, foi muito agradável. Eu precisava conversar sobre História de novo." A expressão dele ficou mais séria, a face corou. "Eu… também vou pra estação. Caso queira companhia durante o caminho."

 _Aluno!_ "Ah, eu… não sei. Já fiquei mais tempo do que poderia."

"Oh, é claro." Ele balançou a cabeça uma vez. Sorriu em vez de insistir.

Sydney cerrou os punhos. _Tia Marge, por que fez um trabalho tão bom?_

A morena estudou a hora. Bateu o pé algumas vezes, mordeu o lábio. "Se bem que… o próximo trem vai demorar. De que adiantaria eu correr agora se nos encontraríamos de novo na estação?" Sorriu. Aquilo não queria dizer nada. Ela não faria nada inapropriado. O curto trajeto até a estação não teria nada de mau. Eles apenas caminhariam. Tia Marge não teria motivos para aparecer das trevas no meio do quarto da caçadora e puxar seus pés durante a noite. "Seria bom ter companhia," ela completou. E viu o sorriso no rosto do homem preencher também seus olhos.

"Tudo bem. Não vou demorar," ele falou e passou pela porta que levava para os fundos.

A mulher aproximou-se da vitrine. Confirmou que a chuva terminara por aquela noite.

Sydney ajeitou a jaqueta quando viu Nigel se aproximar vestindo o casaco, e os dois saíram. Ele chaveou as portas, e foi uma das poucas vezes em que a mulher viu a fachada da cafeteria sem qualquer iluminação. A calçada ficou escura, apenas o letreiro brilhando acima deles.

De volta ao frio, os dois apressaram o passo na direção da estação. "Você vai trabalhar cedo amanhã?" ela perguntou, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos. O casaco de couro secara no tempo em que ficara estendido.

"Sim, Diana está de licença. Tenho que substituí-la até contratarmos um temporário." Nigel exalou o ar. Ajeitou as luvas de lã nos punhos. "Mais horas-extras que nunca."

"Seu chefe é um tirano. Tenho que falar com ele."

O homem riu. "Sim, eu preciso pegar mais leve. Karen vive me repreendendo."

"Eu concordo com ela. Não deve se desgastar assim e deixar de fazer o que realmente gostaria."

Ele suspirou. "Eu sei disso… Mas preciso conhecer bem o negócio antes de colocar outra pessoa no comando. Não quero vender a loja e estragar o que tia Margaret construiu."

Sydney atrasou um passo. Tia Margaret _construiu_? Ela olhou para trás. O letreiro ao longe brilhava na rua escura: Marge's Café. Ela quase tropeçou.

O inglês segurou o braço dela para a mulher não cair. A caçadora olhou para o homem como se fosse a primeira vez que o via. "Você é o dono." Foi só o que conseguiu falar.

Ele a soltou, não percebendo a totalidade do que ela acabava de constatar. "É, mas tenho que trabalhar vinte e quatro horas," comentou. "Eu gosto da loja, mas também gostaria de dar aulas, fazer pesquisas. Fazer o que você faz. Eu amo História e não consegui sequer tocar na minha tese nos últimos seis meses." Juntou as sobrancelhas. "Ter que escolher entre os dois é muito frustrante."

Ela continuava chocada. "Eu pensei que você fosse o barista."

Ele relaxou o rosto, e a fitou.

"O barista que estava sendo explorado," ela explicou.

Nigel levou mais um segundo, incrédulo. "Como pôde pensar isso? Você provou o meu café péssimo!"

Sydney riu, e ele a acompanhou. Os dois pularam uma poça d'água. "Eu gostei. Foi um dos melhores," ela confessou.

O inglês a fitou por um instante, sorrindo. Bateu com o ombro no dela.

Os dois continuaram o trajeto, ambos com as mãos nos bolsos. Quietude agradável os envolveu por um instante, o barulho dos carros na avenida crescendo ao longe conforme se aproximavam da estação.

Até que a professora franziu o cenho. "Espera aí. Está terminando a _tese_? Tese de _mestrado_?"

Ele bufou e cobriu o rosto. "Por favor, não me lembre disso!" Ela não afastou os olhos da direção dele. Seu coração bateu mais rápido. "Na minha idade eu já devia ser Professor. Talvez estar terminando o doutorado."

"Quantos anos você tem?" Ela prendeu a respiração, precisava daquela resposta.

"Vinte e oito daqui a dois meses."

 _Tia Marge, sua…_

A caçadora ficou quieta. Abaixou a cabeça e caminhou ao lado do inglês sem sentir os pés tocarem o chão.

Ele parecia tão jovem. Mas não poderia ser seu aluno. Estava mais para parceiro, ou colega de trabalho.

Sydney sorriu. _Tia Margaret, obrigada por trazê-lo da Inglaterra!_

"Logo estará de volta na vida acadêmica, Nigel." Ela o fitou nos olhos. "Sua tia ficará orgulhosa. Já deve estar."

O inglês concordou. E agradeceu. Os dois atravessaram a avenida, a entrada para o metrô estava a poucos metros. A morena respirou profundamente e se aproximou um pouco mais dele, apreciando a companhia agradável com nova perspectiva.

Nigel sincronizou os passos com os dela e não se afastou, o calor de seu corpo alcançava a mulher.

Sydney enlaçou o braço direito no dele, sem diminuir o ritmo. Os dois começaram a descer as escadas. "Então, Nigel. Você vem sempre aqui?" ela perguntou, arrancando dele uma expressão divertida. Era só o começo.

A caçadora nunca sorrira tanto numa noite tão fria.

\- Fim -


	6. Puffy

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Relic Hunter_ – Relic Hunter e seus personagens não me pertencem. Esta obra não tem fins lucrativos.

 **Summary** **:** O cachorro de Sydney tem um vício.

 **Classificação/Gênero** **:** T; _Festival de Drabbles Casa de Ideas 2ª Edição_ ; Relic Hunter; AU; sydgel; romance, humor; #first meeting, #neighbors, #pets

 **Advertências:** Não há spoilers. Mais informações no meu LJ.

 **N.A.:** Unifiquei meu projeto de Primeiros Encontros com o Festival. Palavra: vício.

* * *

 **Puffy (T)**

Coleira no lugar, Sydney guiou para fora do apartamento o Dogue Alemão azul que seria seu inquilino durante aquela semana. Era final da tarde. Ela acabara de se mudar para o prédio e estava gostando do condomínio. Claudia também, já que o local tinha permissão para animais. A loira agora se sentia com carta verde para viajar e deixar Puffy sob os cuidados da amiga sem muitos protestos.

Fora difícil treiná-lo para que ele não saltasse sobre a pessoa cada vez que fosse chamado, mas Sydney era persistente, e o cão dinamarquês já ficara com ela por tempo bastante para conhecer a rotina e os comandos. A vontade de não devolver o animal quando a dona retornasse ficava cada vez maior.

Talvez ela pudesse combinar com Claudia a guarda compartilhada do cachorro…

Depois de chavear a porta, a morena e o cão atravessaram o corredor na direção do elevador. O prédio era antigo. Tinha corredores estreitos, e o ascensor mais ainda. Ao apertar o botão, eles aguardaram um instante, e a porta automática se abriu, revelando um morador dentro do aparelho. Era um homem que aparentava ter a mesma idade de Sydney. Também vestia roupas simples e tênis de corrida. Ele sorriu para a mulher. "Boa-" Hesitou ao ver o cachorro enorme sentado ao lado da morena. "… Tarde."

Sydney reconheceu o sotaque inglês e também o ligeiro ar de pânico. Aguardou, do lado de fora. "Olá." Alisou a cabeça do cão. "Não se preocupe, ele não vai te atacar."

O homem era simpático e tentou sorrir, mas seus olhos permaneciam no cachorro, que o espiava de volta por trás dos joelhos da morena. "Eu… tenho certeza que não."

Sydney estreitou a vista. Acabara de chegar, não precisava aterrorizar os vizinhos com sua _máquina mortífera_ que adorava cafuné. "Acho que vamos esperar, desta vez. Não é, Puffy?"

O elevador deu o sinal que fecharia as portas, e o homem abriu a boca para agradecer, ou para contestar, mas o cão dinamarquês entrou carregando a morena consigo.

O aparelho se fechou com o cachorro cercando o inglês no canto do cubículo.

"Me desculpe!" Sydney fez uma careta para o animal. "Puffy. Sentado!" O cachorro atendeu ao comando, mas continuou abanando o rabo e olhando para cima, observando o vizinho. O sujeito parecia mesmo assustado. Ela segurou a coleira. " _Não_ ," disse com autoridade. Conhecia aquela postura. O cão fazia o mesmo quando ganhava algum brinquedo. A última coisa que precisava era que seu cachorro gigante – que nem era seu – atacasse o inglês, que parecia educado demais para dizer que queria a _fera_ longe dali. "Acho que ele… gostou de você," ela comentou.

"Tem certeza? Parece que ele quer me arrastar pra baixo de algum móvel e me estraçalhar."

O homem tinha bons instintos. Puffy estraçalhava seus brinquedos. Sydney achou melhor não compartilhar esta parte. "É claro que ele não vai te estraçalhar. Ele só quer…" Viu o cachorro se esticando para farejar a perna do homem, que continuava com as costas contra a parede do elevador, os olhos fixos no animal. "Ser seu amigo."

"Ah… C-claro! Oi…"

"Puffy," Sydney ofereceu.

"Puffy… Como-como vai você?" O homem sorriu de forma aterrorizada. Sydney puxou a coleira, afastando o cachorro o máximo que conseguiu e ficando entre os dois. Mas o animal gostara da atenção e continuava observando o homem, com as patas traseiras inquietas mesmo sentado. "Por favor, não tente me estraçalhar, ok?" o inglês pediu baixinho, sem abandonar seu canto.

Sydney sorriu. "Já vamos descer. Me desculpe, tomarei mais cuidado da próxima vez."

"Não. T-tudo bem," ele tentou assegurar, mas seu sorriso não escondeu a inquietude. "Você é nova no condomínio? Eu moro no sexto andar. Sou Nigel." Ofereceu a mão com vagar, como se temesse que o cachorro o atacasse por aquilo.

"Muito prazer, eu sou Sydney." Ela aceitou o cumprimento. E o elevador parou, abrindo suas portas para o saguão do prédio. A mulher puxou o animal para fora. "Certo. Diga adeus, Puffy." O cachorro parou obedientemente ao lado da morena. "Tenha uma boa tarde, Nigel. Foi bom te conhecer." Ela sorriu.

Ele estava visivelmente mais aliviado sem a _besta_ ao seu lado. "Você também." A morena sentiu-se satisfeita ao ver a cor retornando ao rosto do inglês e seguiu para a saída. O cachorro sequer hesitou ao lembrar que estavam indo ao parque, e Sydney ficou com a impressão errônea que tudo estava dando certo.

Até retornarem ao apartamento e o cachorro decidir que precisavam redecorar.

-x-

Era isso. Sydney nunca mais deixaria qualquer animal entrar na sua casa. Principalmente Puffy. Especificamente Puffy.

 _Puffy, seu…!_

Era o segundo dia que estava com o dogue no apartamento novo, e para seu terror a estadia dele ainda duraria mais quatro. Sydney jamais tivera coragem de negar-se a cuidar do cachorro que mais parecia um bezerro. Só que era como se o cão tivesse esquecido todo o treinamento nas últimas vinte e quatro horas.

A professora não tinha tempo ou mobília suficiente para correr a manhã inteira atrás do animal hiperativo e ainda por cima voltar e encontrar o apartamento destruído no final do dia. Ela não queria mais Puffy. Nada de guarda compartilhada. Claudia devia voltar de suas "comprinhas" em Paris e buscar sua cria demoníaca o mais cedo possível. Se ela demorasse, Sydney não estava acima de amarrar o cachorro num poste do parque e deixá-lo lá aguardando a dona com um bilhete.

E aquela fora uma colcha que sua avó bordara. Insubstituível.

Puffy, por outro lado…

A mulher fez alguns exercícios de respiração. Tudo bem. Ela podia remendar a metade destruída, ou fazer da colcha uma pequena manta para o sofá.

Apertou os punhos, sentindo as juntas estalarem. "Puffy, se esse barulho for do meu sapato!…" Ela foi até a cozinha, onde os ruídos alarmantes começaram. Acabara de comprar botas novas e não se lembrava de tê-las guardado no closet quando chegara e se deparara com a zona de destruição após o dia de trabalho.

-x-

Certo. Claudia pagaria pelas botas. E pelas almofadas. Pelo sofá e pela colcha insubstituível da avó havaiana de Sydney!

A professora apanhou a coleira, ao lado da porta, e o cachorro veio correndo ao reconhecer o barulho. "Comporte-se, ou talvez eu te amarre na bicicleta de alguém." Ele inclinou a cabeça para o lado, as orelhas enormes e caídas balançando. Sydney apertou os lábios. "Essa carinha de inocente não vai te salvar pra sempre." Saiu, levando o cachorro faceiro para o parque.

Depois de duas quadras, já avistavam o verde das árvores. Puffy se preparou para correr. Sydney apertou ainda mais a correia da coleira entre as mãos. " _Fica!_ " ordenou, e o cachorro conteve-se um pouco mais.

Ao chegarem à calçada que rodeava o parque, juntaram-se às demais pessoas que corriam naquela hora. O cachorro pareceu acalmar-se com a oportunidade de gastar a energia que acumulara destruindo o apartamento da morena.

As duas primeiras voltas foram tranquilas. Sydney até esquecera suas ameaças de deixar o cão no parque amarrado a qualquer pobre-coitado. Mas então o pior aconteceu.

Puffy levantou as orelhas.

"Puffy! _Não!_ "

O cão partiu em disparada, e ela não conseguiu impedi-lo pela coleira. Correu junto com o cachorro o mais rápido que conseguiu, tentando controlá-lo e não soltar a correia. "PUFFY! PARA! SENTADO!" gritou de novo e de novo, e quando eles completaram quase meio caminho da calçada do parque, o cachorro saltou para a grama.

Sydney ainda segurava firme, praticamente arrastada pelo animal. Conseguia atrasá-lo, mas em vez de parar, ele pulou. E ela viu, horrorizada, o alvo que o cachorro pretendia.

Era o vizinho.

O inglês alongava uma das pernas e não fazia ideia de que sua corrida terminaria daquela forma.

A correia quase escapou das mãos de Sydney com a realização do que o cachorro diabólico se preparava para fazer. Quando o animal pulou, a mulher segurou firme para impedir que o impacto fosse tão violento quanto…

O impacto foi violento de qualquer forma.

Puffy já era enorme. E, ali, correra e saltara diretamente sobre as costas do homem, que mergulhou na grama – _Deus, obrigada pela grama!_ – com o cachorro do tamanho de um terneiro empoleirado sobre ele.

O fone de ouvido de Nigel voou na direção das árvores, e a professora ringiu os dentes ao ver a cena. Se Deus fosse misericordioso com Sydney, Ele não deixaria que o rosto do sujeito, plantado ao chão depois do ataque, tivesse acertado a grama com força.

Mas ela não estava com muitas esperanças. Nigel vestia calça de abrigo e uma camiseta clara de mangas curtas – o que era bom para correr, mas péssimo para proteção contra um ataque daqueles – e caíra com os braços estendidos.

Mesmo que não estivessem estendidos, não amaciariam muito a queda, já que havia um _cachorro de cinquenta quilos_ jogado sobre as costas dele.

O animal ficou de pé em cima da vítima e atacou o pescoço do homem, lambendo onde conseguia. "PUFFY!" A mulher puxou a coleira.

Nigel virou-se, estirado no chão. Estava ofegante e com o rosto sujo, a boca aberta em estupefação.

Puffy não perdeu tempo, seguiu lambendo a face do pobre transeunte. "Puffy!" Sydney diminuiu ainda mais a correia e segurou o cachorro para que parasse de assediar o homem que tentava se defender e sentar no chão. "Desculpe!" Ela abraçou o pescoço do animal. "Ele ainda é filhote, está aprendendo a se comportar." Não acreditava nas próprias justificativas. Claudia pagaria pela indenização que o vizinho certamente exigiria.

A morena conseguiu fazer Puffy sentar. "Eu não sei o que deu nele hoje. Está terrível!" ela repreendeu na direção do cachorro, que abanava o rabo e tentava se aproximar do inglês de novo. Ajoelhou-se e pôde finalmente estudar o estrago no homem.

Ele permanecia no chão, desnorteado. Sydney verificou as marcas nas mãos e nos antebraços. Agradeceu novamente à sorte de Puffy por não alcançar o sujeito no ladrilho da calçada, e viu que o queixo e o nariz dele estavam vermelhos. Era um nariz bonito, seria ótimo se…

Não. Ela não teria tanta sorte. O nariz dele começou a sangrar. De leve, mas era sangue.

Uma das crianças que brincavam ali perto trouxe o fone de ouvido, que caíra longe de onde eles estavam. Puffy latiu e levantou de novo, abanando o rabo. " _Quieto!_ " Sydney repreendeu.

Nigel, sentado na grama, olhou para Puffy e a dona com uma expressão anestesiada. Não tentou levantar imediatamente. Talvez em choque. A morena tirou a faixa atoalhada do cabelo e a pressionou contra o cotovelo dele, que parecia ter o maior estrago. O nariz não chegou a escorrer – e ela agradeceu aos céus por isso.

"Me desculpe, mesmo. Aqui." Sydney ofereceu a mão.

O inglês deixou-se puxar. Segurou o próprio torso. "Acho que ele quebrou as minhas costelas," gemeu.

A morena o apoiou, com medo que se desequilibrasse e acabasse com ainda mais lesões. "Você quer ir pro hospital?" Encarou o cachorro, que sequer pensara ter feito algo errado.

O homem balançou a cabeça. "Não, eu… acho que vou ficar bem." Não conseguiu esticar-se totalmente. Segurou a toalhinha sobre o machucado no cotovelo.

"Consegue caminhar? Vamos voltar pro prédio."

O homem concordou.

A morena segurou a correia de Puffy com uma mão e apoiou o braço do inglês com a outra. O caminho era curto, e eles chegaram ao prédio sem maiores empecilhos. Só que o prejuízo ainda não havia chegado ao fim.

O inglês também perdera a chave do apartamento no parque.

Sydney anotou mentalmente mais essa despesa que _Claudia_ cobriria e levou o vizinho para seu apartamento, para fazer os curativos e aguardar o chaveiro. Tranquilizou-se ao ver o homem mais animado ao descer do elevador.

Mas quando abriu a porta, a mulher arrepiou-se ao ver a bagunça. Esquecera-se que o cachorro destruíra a casa naquela tarde antes de saírem para o parque. Bufou e deixou o homem entrar. "Como você pode ver, ele está agitado hoje. Desculpe a zona de guerra."

Nigel começou a negar, mas arregalou os olhos com o estado do apartamento. Puffy atravessou o hall correndo e começou a mastigar uma das almofadas, no chão.

Sydney cerrou os punhos, contendo-se. "Ele está com esse vício de roer tudo que for acolchoado ou tiver pelúcia." _E de te perseguir_ – pensou. Apontou para o sofá, perto do animal. "Por favor, fique à vontade… se conseguir."

O inglês sorriu para a morena e fez a volta maior pela mesinha de centro, evitando passar por cima do cachorro enorme sentado ao lado dela. Fitou o animal roendo a almofada e inclinou a cabeça. "Estou achando ele bonitinho. Acho que tenho uma concussão."

Sydney riu, implorando em silêncio que não fosse o caso. Nigel sentou-se, mas seus olhos permaneceram no enorme cachorro, que passou a espiar o homem com interesse por entre a poltrona e a mesinha ao ouvir sua voz.

"Era a minha última almofada." Sydney suspirou.

"Eu sei bem como é." O inglês verificou o cotovelo.

"Duvido que também tenha um destruidor assim na sua casa." Ela chamou o cão para o outro lado da sala, mais longe de sua vítima.

O homem afastou a toalha, satisfeito por não estar mais sangrando. "O seu cachorro só destrói os móveis. No meu caso, a gata faz xixi em tudo e ainda rouba as roupas íntimas dos vizinhos."

Sydney o encarou. "Está falando sério ou é mesmo uma concussão?"

Ele juntou os lábios e a fitou. "Eu tive que colocar uma coleira nela."

A mulher começou a rir. Puffy latiu uma vez, animado com a comoção.

"Por favor, não pense que eu a treinei pra isso. Ela já veio com esse vício horrível do abrigo," o outro terminou de queixar-se.

Sydney foi apanhar o kit com os antissépticos no banheiro e voltou para a sala, ainda sorrindo. Nigel observava Puffy, que abandonara a almofada meio roída e fora sentar-se na varanda para olhar o movimento da rua. Ela posicionou-se ao lado do inglês no sofá. Começou a fazer o curativo no cotovelo dele.

"É verdade que o seu gato faz isso?"

"Tem pares de meias que não consegui devolver até hoje."

Ela riu de novo. Terminou o curativo e revisou o rosto dele. Não havia nada esfolado e a vermelhidão já diminuía. Ele mordera o lábio, mas não precisaria de um curativo. Os dois se entreolharam por alguns segundos, e ele sorriu. Nigel era atraente.

O cachorro começou a latir, interrompendo-os.

Sydney se afastou, estava perto de mais do rosto do vizinho. "Você... vai precisar de gelo." O inglês concordou levemente com a cabeça. A mulher levantou-se e foi para a cozinha.

O cão latiu e grunhiu, apoiando as patas dianteiras no parapeito. Algo o interessava no andar de cima. "Quieto, Puffy!" a morena ralhou, apanhando o que precisava na geladeira. O animal deu pulinhos de alegria e ganiu como se quisesse brincar. Sydney suspirou e levou o gelo para o inglês no sofá.

Nigel pôs a bolsa fria sobre o nariz, e antes que ela pudesse falar, o interfone tocou anunciando a chegada do chaveiro indicado pelo porteiro.

O inglês disse que não precisava de ajuda para subir ao seu apartamento. Agradeceu os cuidados, e os dois se despediram.

Sydney foi para a varanda e abraçou o Dogue Alemão, ambos observando o início da noite. "Puffy… eu acho que concordo com você."

-x-

Puffy latia de novo na varanda, na manhã seguinte. Sydney exalou o ar com desânimo antes de ir trabalhar. Não sabia mais o que fazer com o cachorro da loira desnaturada para que ele sossegasse.

A mulher foi para a faculdade imaginando as reclamações que receberia dos vizinhos sobre o barulho quando voltasse ao apartamento.

Mas não foi o que ela encontrou.

Na verdade, ela não soube descrever ao certo _o que_ estava no lugar de sua casa naquela tarde. A bagunça era tão maior que a do dia anterior que ela não reconhecia o local e precisou se convencer por mais de uma vez a não prender o cachorro à maçaneta de outro residente. Em outro prédio. Em outra cidade.

Sydney sentou-se no chão da sala, com as mãos entrelaçadas e ficou parada por vários minutos. Puffy veio sentar-se ao seu lado, colocando a cabeça em seu ombro. Ela alisou as orelhas dele e ficou de pé. "Hora do passeio."

Por uma misericórdia do universo, o vizinho não estava no parque no mesmo horário. Talvez não tenha sido o universo, apenas a autopreservação do homem, que devia estar dolorido e querer distância do cão da vizinha. Se Puffy atacasse qualquer outra pessoa, Sydney soltaria a coleira. Ela estaria oficialmente fora.

Nada drástico aconteceu, e os dois voltaram mais calmos depois da corrida. Sydney tomou banho e acomodou-se no sofá.

Só mais uns dias, e Claudia buscaria o terror que terminara de estraçalhar a última almofada enquanto a morena virava o rosto por trinta segundos para pedir comida no telefone. A mulher suspirou profundamente. "Puffy. Desce do sofá."

-x-

Na manhã seguinte, antes do trabalho, Sydney servia a ração para Puffy quando ele parou de festejar e levantou as orelhas. A mulher também escutou o barulho na lavanderia, que era conjugada com a cozinha do apartamento. Ambos saíram da varanda e foram, devagar, espiarem o que se passava.

A mulher espantou-se com a delicadeza do cachorro. Ele era cuidadoso quando queria, o cretino.

Concentrou-se na emboscada. Atravessaram a cozinha e enfiaram a cabeça na passagem para o cubículo que tinha a enorme janela basculante.

Havia um gato ali. Em cima do varal dobrável.

O bichano ficou parado, olhando para os dois. Segurava uma peça de roupa na boca. Tinha os pelos manchados, parte pretos, parte alaranjados e vestia coleira. Puffy deu um leve ganido, e o gato ameaçou pular de cima do varal. Mas o cachorro não atacou, abanou o rabo e abaixou as patas dianteiras, como se quisesse brincar com o felino.

Sydney balançou a cabeça para o belo cão de guarda. Observou com mais cuidado o outro animal, tentando identificar o que ele segurava na boca. Eram…

Eram as suas calcinhas.

"Mas o que é isso?!" ela gritou.

O gato pulou para a janela e saltou para fora. Sydney e Puffy avançaram e olharam através das frestas da basculante. O bichano não caíra, estava pendurado na planta da sacada do vizinho. Escalou até o andar de cima com destreza. Sem soltar a peça de roupa.

"Eu não acredito!" A mulher testemunhou a cena até o gato sumir na sacada superior. Puffy latiu ao seu lado, na mesma altura dela, com as patas dianteiras sobre o acabamento da janela. O cão gigante dava os mesmos gritinhos que fizera no outro dia e balançava o rabo. Sydney olhou para cima. Estreitou os olhos. "Não pode ser." Saiu dali, correndo. Puffy a seguiu.

Os dois subiram as escadas até o apartamento de Nigel. A mulher revisou as fechaduras pelo corredor até encontrar a mais nova. Bateu na porta. Bateu de novo.

"Estou indo..." A voz com sotaque confirmou que era o apartamento certo. Nigel abriu a porta com os cabelos bagunçados e em todas as direções. O sol mal nascera, Sydney o acordara. Ele estava desalinhado de uma forma que a fez travar um instante diante dele na porta.

Ela pigarreou. "Que cor é a sua gata?"

Ele esfregou o rosto, evitando o lábio cortado e o queixo levemente escurecido. "Escaminha. Por quê?"

"Eu tive uma visita dela." Nigel arregalou os olhos, acordado instantaneamente. "Eu quero as minhas calcinhas de volta," Sydney completou.

Ele abriu a boca e cobriu o rosto com uma das mãos. "Meu deus, me desculpe. Me desculpe!" Virou de costas para a morena. "Murphy!" gritou. Abandonou a porta aberta e adentrou a sala. "Sua ladra viciada! Onde você está?"

Sydney ouviu o miado vindo da cozinha, e Puffy, que estivera quieto até aquele momento, invadiu a casa. O cão entrou quase derrubando as pernas do inglês e correu na direção da gata. A mulher e o homem se apavoraram ao verem o animal gigante pular sobre a felina.

Só que a gata se deitou no chão, aguardando o ataque, e os dois começaram a brincar. Como se estivessem acostumados a ficarem juntos. Como se fossem amigos.

Eles rolaram pelo chão acarpetado, e Puffy começou a bater e derrubar toda a mobília da sala. Não demoraria a ficar igual ao apartamento de Sydney.

Ela e Nigel se entreolharam, entendendo.

O homem cruzou os braços, ao lado da vizinha. O barulho dos móveis sendo derrubados na frente deles abafou um pouco a sua voz. "Você quer café?"

Sydney aceitou. Fechou a porta e seguiu o anfitrião até a cozinha. O gato e o cachorro continuaram a brincadeira na sala. A morena sentou-se no banquinho de frente para o balcão americano.

Nigel mediu o pó, preparando a cafeteira. Parou um segundo. "Por acaso a meia da Mulher-Maravilha é sua?"

Sydney arregalou os olhos. Antes que respondesse, Puffy e Murphy passaram por eles, na direção da varanda. A gata voltou com as calcinhas na boca. A imagem das Powerpuff Girls evidente na peça.

Nigel balançou a cabeça. "Aham."

Sydney cruzou os braços. "Se você disser qualquer coisa, te farei pagar pela minha mobília."

"Eles destruíram a minha sala também!" O inglês apertou o botão do aparelho. "E o seu cachorro quase furou o meu baço."

"A culpa é da sua gata. Ele deve ter sentido o cheiro dela em você."

"Mas é o _seu_ cachorro gigante quem está comendo metade dos meus livros." O barulho da mesinha sendo derrubada preencheu o ambiente.

"Ele não é meu. Claudia virá buscá-lo em dois dias…" Os dois pararam ao ouvirem o silêncio. Mas o barulho recomeçou quase que imediatamente. "Ela terá que cobrir todos os gastos que tivemos até agora. E isso inclui os danos morais!" Sydney completou.

Nigel apertou os olhos e massageou a raiz do nariz. "Espero que inclua fisioterapia, porque ele acabou com as minhas costas." Serviu o café recém-passado.

A mulher baixou o olhar um instante. "Inclui... um jantar de desculpas." Fitou o homem, que parou diante do balcão ao depositar a xícara cheia diante dela. "Se você quiser."

Ele sorriu. "Eu não sei. Não conheço essa Claudia." Bebeu um gole do próprio café.

"Engraçadinho. Eu e você somos as vítimas. Merecemos a comida italiana. Às sete. Só nós dois."

Puffy latiu e correu para a cozinha, atrás de Murphy. Nigel abaixou-se e pegou a gata no colo. Retirou a calcinha da boca dela e a entregou para a mulher. "Nesse caso, eu adoraria-"

Não terminou a frase, porque Puffy saltou da altura do balcão, abraçando o homem e a gata e levando os três ao chão.

\- Fim -


End file.
